cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mae Whitman
Mae Whitman (1988 - ) Film Deaths *''Boogeyman 2'' (2007) [Alison]: Bleeds to death after she cuts her arms and wrists in a panicked attempt to get at the maggots which Matt Cohen had placed on her; her body is shown afterwards when Danielle Savre discovers her. (Thanks to Frank) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)'' [Roxy Richter]: Explodes after Michael Cera touches the secret erogenous zone behind her knee, causing her to have a fatal orgasm; her body explodes into a mass of coins and points, in the style of a video game. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) Television Deaths *''Cold Case: Lover's Lane (2004)'' [Eve Kendall]: Stabbed to death by Ronald Hunter after he rapes her. Her body is shown at the beginning of the episode, and the final moments before her death are shown in a flashback later on (cutting away, just as Ronald attacks her). She later appears as a ghost/figment of the imagination to Benjamin John Parrillo, who flashes back to his younger self (Michael Bierman), at the end of the episode when her murder is solved. *''Ghost Whisperer: Don't Try This at Home (2007)'' [Rachel Fordham]: Dies in the hospital after going into a coma due to shock or a heart attack from being frightened by one of her roommates after Mae tries to summon Katy Dolle's ghost. She appears as a ghost to Jennifer Love Hewitt before finally moving on. (Thanks to Stephen) *''American Dad: Steve And Snot's Test-Tubular Adventure (2013)'' [Glitter]: Dies of degeneration in Steve Smith's (Scott Grimes) arms after reaching the age of the girl she was cloned from. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Kraang Conspiracy (2014)'' [April O'Neil/April Clones/April Derp]: "April Derp" and the "April Clones" are all obliterated by the real April(also voiced by Mae). The real April lives! *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Power Inside Her (2016)'' [April O'Neil/Za-Naron]: Playing a dual role, Za-Naron is destroyed when April stabs her with a sword after April destroyed the Aeon crystal to free herself from Za-Naron's possession. April survives the episode. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Wasteland Warrior (2017)'' [April O'Neil]: Died sometime before the events of the episode, her Tessen can be seen inside the shellraiser. Though this is actually set in an alternate future of an alternate dimension. Gallery MaeWhitman.jpg|Mae Whitman in Cold Case: Lover's Lane Abril-oneil-(TMNT-2012)_516.jpeg|Mae Whitman's animated death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Power Inside Her 83E52BA5-CA5C-43C2-AE9F-88C92BAF4BA9.jpeg|Mae Whitman in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World 4B3AA6DE-6FF1-4B30-9E75-D66B3CF4F872.jpeg|Mae Whitman’s animated death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Kraang Conspiracy Category:Actresses Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Child Actors Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1988 Births Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by orgasm Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Ghost Whisperer Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Friends cast members Category:Chicago Hope Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Weeds Cast Members Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars